Out of Town
by Zoom Into Me
Summary: Seto goes out of town for a business meeting and Mokuba isn't please about it one bit. But when Seto comes back, and Mokuba won't talk to him, how will he make it up to him? Read to find out!


**Please don't flame me for their ages. It's my story. **

**Seto's age: 18**

**Mokuba's age: 7**

It was a beautiful sunny day. The birds were singing. Everything seemed bright and happy. However, the only thing that didn't seem bright, happy and cheery was Seto Kaiba. '_Did I have to work today? No, I wasn't forced too but no one can keep their eyes on the paper work and stocks for a single day! When I promised Mokuba I would spend the whole day with him_.' Seto groaned typing away at his computer, trying to get everything back to normal.

"Hi Seto." Mokuba said, walking into the room with a smile on his face. At least Mokuba wasn't fazed with Seto working because after all, Seto had promised to spend the whole day with him.

"Hi Mokie, I'm really sorry for breaking that promise. I hope to be finished soon." Seto said as he stopped his typing to look at Mokuba who was smiling.

"Seto, You didn't break this promise. It's only 8 a.m. and I understand. No one but Roland can keep an eye on things in this place." Mokuba said thinking about the other workers who slacked off. At least Seto hadn't fired them… Yet.

It was quiet for five minutes, the only noise that could be heard were Seto's fingers rushing quickly over the key board. Suddenly, breaking the silence, the phone rang.

"Can I take this, Mokuba?" Seto asked, telling Mokuba to leave the room so he could take the phone call. Mokuba nodded and quietly left the room without a fight.

"Hello, this is Seto Kaiba. Who is this?" Seto said holding the phone, still typing. The person on the other line was hard for Seto to hear.

"Who? Oh, yes tell me. Please tell me why you called." Seto said stopping his typing, picked up a pen and paper and began writing quickly in neat cursive writing.

"A meeting? Tomorrow? There? Why can't it be here at Kaiba Corp? Fine, I'll be there." Seto said standing and getting annoyed. First work and now a meeting! This was freaking ridiculous! Could he not ever be left in peace to do what he actually wanted to do? In a rage, Seto slammed his fist onto the desk, making a stack of papers jump up.

"Seto? Is everything okay?" Mokuba asked, worried after hearing the loud noise.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Forget about this. I'll let Roland deal with this." Seto breathed deeply and began to straighten the paper, trying to calm down. Once he began feeling, better he wrote something down on the paper he had used a moment ago.

"What are you writing, big brother?" Mokuba said peeking over the desk, wondering what was on the paper.

"Nothing Mokuba, this doesn't concern you." Seto said as he quickly folded the paper and taped it to his computer screen, which he then put on standby, so that Roland could finish where Seto had left off.

On their way down the steps, they ran into Roland.

"Mr. Kaiba, where are you going sir?" Roland asked knowing Seto had been busy in his office just a moment ago.

"I promised Mokuba I would spend the whole day with him." Seto nodded down at Mokuba who was staring up at his big brother. Seto continued in a firm voice, "Now you can finish up. There are instructions for you, on my computer, follow them to the letter." Seto ordered.

"Yes sir," Roland said, bowing. He quickly made his way up the rest of the steps.

Once in Seto's office, he sat down in the office chair. He noticed the piece of paper taped to the computer.

"Hmm. What's this?" Roland thought to himself. He took the paper and read what it said.

_Meeting tomorrow at Elite Gaming Corp at 5:00 PM. Need flight. Get me one._

_I want this all done when I come back_

_Signed your superior,_  
_Seto Kaiba._

After that Seto followed his promise, the whole day was spent with Mokuba. Seto didn't worry about any paper work or phone calls. He Just the day spent with his little bro. When they returned home, Mokuba was still oblivious to the fact that Kaiba had to go away for a while.

* * *

It was dinner. They sat down at the polished dinner table. Mokuba happily chattering about what a great day he'd had. Seto stayed quite, knowing that he had to tell Mokuba about him leaving.

Mokuba noticed his idol's silence and asked, curiously, "Is everything okay, big brother?"

"Mokuba? Can I tell you something?" Seto bit his lip, not wanting to upset Mokuba.

"Yes, big brother." Mokuba said looking at him puzzled.

"Mokuba, I hate saying this but here it goes…" Seto sighed. Mokuba looked at him still confused.

"I have a meeting tomorrow at Elite Gaming Corp at 5:00 PM tomorrow and I'm leaving for a day or so." Seto continued.

"A day or so? What? But why big brother?!" Mokuba dropped his fork, tears already beginning to form in his big eyes.

"Argh, Mokuba! Please don't cry, I'll be back, I promise, don't worry about it." Seto forced a smile, trying desperately to sooth his brother.

"How do you think this makes me feel?" Mokuba sobbed, not looking at his brother.

"Oh, Mokie, bro, I'll get back…and when I do, I promise to spend more time with you, really!"

"You always promise… It never works out for me!" Mokuba kept crying.

"Argh, I can't handle this," Seto got up and walked away, wishing only that he had the opportunity to spend all of his time with his little brother. He loved Mokuba, he was the whole reason he lived, and everything he did… It was so Mokuba could have a good life, but through it, all he couldn't give Mokuba what he needed most of all, a big brother.

**The end! Chapter two will be coming soon. Please keep an eye out! No flames please!**


End file.
